Yamaki Risa
|birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = B |zodiac = |height = 157cm |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol, Singer, Actress |active = 2013-present ( years) |agency = UP-FRONT PROMOTION (2013-) |label = UP-FRONT WORKS |generation = 20th Generation |acts = Hello Pro Kenshuusei }} Yamaki Risa (山木梨沙) is a member of Hello Pro Kenshuusei under Hello! Project, she officially joined on September 22, 2013 alongside six other girls. Biography Early Life Yamaki Risa was born on October 14, 1997 in Tokyo, Japan. 2013 Yamaki participated in the 12th generation auditions, and made it to the finals, but she failed to join Morning Musume. On September 22, a self introduction video of Yamaki was uploaded to the Hello Pro Kenshuusei YouTube channel, revealing that she was a new member of the program. On December 7, Yamaki was officially introduced as a Hello Pro Kenshuusei at the Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~12gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ alongside Yokogawa Yumei, Niinuma Kisora, Oura Hirona, Danbara Ruru, Haga Akane and Funaki Musubu, all seven girls did a dance performance of Juice=Juice's Watashi ga Iu Mae ni Dakishimenakya ne. 2014 From March 14 to March 23, Yamaki participated in the Bokutachi Karen na Shounen Gasshoudan musical. Personal Life Education= When Yamaki joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei, she was a first year high school student. As of April 2014, she is currently attending her second year of high school. |-|Name Meaning= Yamaki's given name, "Risa", means japanese pear (梨; ri) combined with one hundred-millionth (沙; sa). It's a feminine Japanese given name and surname. |-|Nicknames= Here is a list of nicknames that was used to refer to Yamaki Risa: *'Yamakki' (やまっき): Official nickname, given her since Hello Pro Kenshuusei. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Yamaki Risa (山木梨沙) *'Nickname:' Yamakki (やまっき) *'Birthday:' *'Birthplace:' Tokyo, Japan *'Blood type:' B *'Height:' 157cm *'Hello! Project Status:' **2013-09-22: Hello Pro Kenshuusei Member *'Hello! Project groups:' **Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2013–Present) |-|Q&A= *'Specialty:' Horseback riding, Drawing *'Hobbies:' Piano, Hello! Project appreciation *'Motto:' "Stay Hungry, Stay Foolish" (ハングリーであれ､愚か者であれ) *'Favorite Colors:' Pink, Red, Black *'Favorite Sport:' Swimming *'Favorite Hello! Project songs:' "Kimagure Princess", "C\C (Cinderella\Complex)", "Ame no Furanai Hoshi de wa Aisenai Darou?", "Lalala no Pipipi", "Fantasy ga Hajimaru", "HOW DO YOU LIKE JAPAN? ~Nihon wa Donna Kanji Dekka?~" *'Looks Up To: ' Michishige Sayumi Discography Featured In Singles Hello Pro Kenshuusei *Oheso no Kuni Kara Konnichiwa / Ten Made Nobore! (Debut) Works Theater *2014.03.14~23 Bokutachi Karen na Shounen Gasshoudan *2014.12.3~11 Kurukuru to Shi to Shitto Television *2014.04.05~ ~Onedari Entame!~ Hapi★Pure Music Videos *2014 Wonderful Hachikun Trivia *She is the oldest out of her Kenshuusei generation, as well as the oldest out of the current lineup of Hello Pro Kenshuusei. *She thinks she won't lose to any other member in her vocal quality and her hand-groomed hair. *She wants to be an idol that makes people say that the group wouldn't go on without her. *For her, the best thing about being a Hello Pro Kenshuusei is standing on stage and seeing the members perform. *For her, the hardest thing about being a Hello Pro Kenshuusei is not being able to keep up with her seniors at lessons. *Yamaki said she is not into idols and was surprised that she auditioned for Morning Musume, but according to Top Yell, she really loves Morning Musume and is planning on auditioning again. *She wanted to join Hello Pro Kenshuusei because she wanted to join Hello! Project, but she only has eyes for Morning Musume. She doesn't have interest in any other idols. *She doesn't have a rival yet. She just joined and has so many seniors that do well with things. She wants to find someone who will inspire her to do better. *When she was younger she played volleyball a little and was very flexible, she was shocked at how stiff she had become once she started dancing. *She likes the Fruits Basket manga. *Before going on stage for the first time, she was the most nervous she'd ever been in her life, to the point where she almost cried. Once she saw the faces in the crowd, though, all she could do was have fun. She's glad to have joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei. *Tsunku's comments: "I want to teach you more dancing strength. I want you to dive right into the rhythm, especially 16-beat. I also want you to have a pattern in smiling or expressions. " *She did MC for ℃-ute DVD Magazine Vol.40 uploaded to YouTube. * In Hapi Pure episodes 24 and 25 she revealed her good drawing skills and even was awarded by drawing instructor for technique. See Also *Yamaki Risa Gallery *Yamaki Risa Concerts & Event Appearances External Links *Official Profile *Hello Pro Kenshuusei blogs: December 2013, 2014 Test, September 2014 *Other blogs: Bokutachi Karen na Shounen Gasshoudan / Other Category:2013 Additions Category:Members who failed a Morning Musume audition Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Members from Tokyo Category:Blood type B Category:Libra Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:1997 Births Category:October Births Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:20th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:20th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Yamaki Risa Category:Members featured in Hello! Project Station